One Wins, One loses
by DivergentTribute
Summary: Well, It has been a while since you visited us, princesses. Things have changed. A lot, actually. Feelings develop, heartbreaks and the likes of it. We couldn't share everything right? Especially not this. Why? It's in the rule book of love. Being twins are not an exception. Besides, Do you really like her? Well, I guess we have to find out whom she likes then? Goodluck, my bro.
1. Prologue? I think so

_Please review guys, I'm a beginner so I need lots of constructive criticism. R&R guys. Thanks. _

* * *

"One wins, one loses. Bring it on!"

* * *

Kaoru here. Feelings are weird, we don't know when they change. But surely, it has impact on things we value. Big impact, it is. They develop at times we don't even expect. Like mushrooms, they grow and appear out of nowhere. It is also like cells, it is the building blocks but not of things but of love. When it is compacted together, it forms catastrophes. A storm of enthusiasm or a sea of loneliness or a tsunami of confusion or a cyclone of anger. It is weird. Really weird.

Hikaru here. Love is tragic and it can also be sweet. It depends on the situation. On ours, it is hard, we're twins, so we expect we don't win at the same time. One loses and another tastes victory. This is the story where we find ourselves. A story where we find happiness and sorrow. I guess you won't understand this, you need to read our story. So let me tell you, the days where we left each other, stand on our own as an individual and not as twins, who relied on each other.

* * *

Now, we follow the path of the twins which they will find love. The most powerful feeling. As we all now, life has two sides, like the coin. Heads and tails, win and lose.

Goodluck to the both of us. The start of the real story starts at the next chapter, be sure to come back.

* * *

_How was that guys? Haha anyway, this story is open for suggestions, put everything. If you want something to happen like this or that, feel free to leave it in your reviews. Okay? Thanks! _


	2. It All Begins Here

_Guys, here's the second chapter. R&R please. See you at the end of the chapter_

* * *

"_Things might be that different but we still have to accept them."_

Kaoru here. I woke up with a smile on my face, remembering the dream I just had. Her smile, her actions, somehow, transmits energy to me, makes my heart beat faster than usual. Wondering if he dreamed about it too, I searched for his hand and found out he wasn't there. Unusual.

"Kaoru, I'm here."

He's sitting by the window. Looking faraway, lost, drowned in his pool of thoughts.

"Oh, how come you woke up first?"

"I don't know, I'm kind of you know..." He trailed off.

"What, Hikaru?"

"I just had a dream."

A smile was now visible in his face. But I can see he's sad, too. And what's weird is that he barely wears this smile. It's different, or should I say unusual.

"WHAT?"

"Don't tell me you had it too."

"Well...I did"

"Unusual."

"Could it be possible that we have both fallen for the princess..." I said happily.

"Huh? It's just a dream, doesn't matter."

"What, I know you like her."

"Shut up." We said in chorus.

Awkward, yes. I, myself, knew it, that I like her. Why does Hikaru deny his feelings? And I conclude that this day would be not so good.

Hikaru here. I didn't know up until now that twins shared dreams too. Somehow, I was pissed off. Isn't there a thing in this world we don't share at all, is there? It's a matter of privacy, right?

On the way to school, we haven't uttered a single word to each other after we said such pathetic things. But, could we have fallen for her?

We arrived at the classroom, and I let Kaoru get in the room first but he did the same too.

"Get in."

"No, get in."

Just then, the princess...I mean, Haruhi came.

"What's up guys?" The voice is so elegant, music to my ears. I can't help it, outside I'm smiling already. Although, I haven't confirmed my feelings for her yet, my heart is in control already. I don't even think I like her. But I might consider it... My heart's beating faster and it feels weird and I don't want this at the same time. No, I shouldn't feel it like this. She's nothing special to me, isn't she? She moves elegant, too. As she enters the room, my feet automatically followed Haruhi.

"Ouch." Kaoru and I bumped on each other while following Haruhi. Again, we shared a thing, our movements. Maybe this is the reason why they couldn't distinguish who is who. Our game, so far, has only one winner. Ugh, this is kinda annoying.

Kaoru here. The classes pass by. So far, the lessons are getting boring. Seriously, what's wrong with this freaking x? With this freaking atoms and organisims. And other things I don't care. I'm kinda lazy today. And also, I feel so sleepy.

"Kaoru-kun, would you mind answering number 5?" The professor called me. I guess she noticed I wasn't paying attention to class. Usually, when these things happen, Hikaru helps me. But right now, he doesn't. On my side, I hear an answer. It was Haruhi's voice.

"The answer is 19.59g, sensei."

"Correct." Then, the professor continued discussing. As I sit down, I mouthed the word thanks at Haruhi. She smiled. At that moment, I felt like my blood rose up to my cheeks. Finally, the bell rang. Club activities are next. Finally.

Hikaru Here. On the way to the 3rd music room, I preferred to be alone. I didn't want to be with Kaoru today. It's annoying, though I don't know the reason. He's getting pathetic I guess. He's going gaga over a girl. What the heck? I've been trying to avoid him since morning, but I feel like I can't do it. As I open the door of the music room, the aura is strong. And Tamaki-tono is obviously waiting for us.

"Hey, Hika-chan!" Honey's small voice echoed. He slumped over me and smiled. The other members are at the middle cushion in the room. And what's unsual is that they look like they're about to interrogate me. Then, Tamaki approached me.

"Hikaru, where's your twin?" He asked in such a weird manner and it made me laugh somehow.

"He's there somewhere. I don't know." I say, and it's actually true. Where might he be?

"Unusual. You guys never left each other's side, right?" He seems like he's already bored.

"Well I think he just forgot something at the classroom." Well, I speculate.

"Wait, come to think of it. Haruhi-chan is not here too, maybe they went on a date or maybe they are doing stuff! No Mommy! That mustn't happen!" Tamaki went to Kyoya and went on his seat, he's weird like that.

"Tsk, you're over thinking Daddy." Kyoya is wiping his glasses and adjusted it back.

Just then, Kaoru came bursting in. He looks so weird, terrified, and vulnerable and his face is white as a sheet. It looks like he had been running a hundred miles. He's about to say something but stopped himself. I know he's trying to look calm. He forced to walk toward the empty couch on the right of the middle one. There, he catches his breath and it's obvious that he feels so awkward. And then, he spoke.

"Haruhi..." He stopped again. All of us gathered around him. "She has been...kidnapped."

"Are you serious?" All of us said at the same time. We know he's been telling the truth. But I force myself not to believe in it. Why would she be kidnapped? What would be the motive? It doesn't make perfect sense. I felt like my world turned itself upside down. I try to shake off the thought but it keeps going back. The looks of the people around me looks like they've seen a ghost. They look like they're about to throw up. But all of these reactions changed when one of us spoke. Kyoya.

"Tell me the details, Kaoru. Have you forgotten about my family's team? He said. I noticed his smile and reminds me of something creepy. He looks like a psycho that had another kill.

* * *

_What do you expect to happen? Tell me. Thanks for reading! Next Chapter update: August 15-20_


End file.
